


Hell flames

by uzumahoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Depression, F/F, F/M, Future Relationships, I don’t know where it’s going, I’ll put warnings before each chapter, Listen I just love Nami, Luffy can get serious, M/M, Murder, Nami is smoking, Nightmare, Past Issues, Rape, Sadness, Sexual Content, She’s a badass, Shit goes down, The Crew is a family, Trauma, and a bunch of nasty stuff, death mention, you should too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumahoe/pseuds/uzumahoe
Summary: Nami is trapped between awful nightmares and days disturbed by dark thoughts. She has a bad feeling about all of this and eventually decides to talk to someone. But who ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here’s my story on Nami aka my fav of all time ! I’m really excited to start this story just because I love her so much and she deserves more credit ! I don’t really know where I’m going with this, we’ll see if you like it or not I guess. Enjoy and don’t hesitate to leave a comment !

Fear. It’s all she could feel. Her heart was beating loud and fast in her chest. The smell of burned flesh, fire and blood makes her want to throw up. She knows this smell, this fear. She’s all alone on the boat’s deck, flames burning some parts of the ship, including her tangerine trees. Her eyes fill with tears, her voice stuck in her very core. 

Where are the others ? 

She turns around, scrutinising her loneliness, panting, on the verge of a panick attack. She tries to scream, yet, no sound comes out. 

Where are they ? 

She hears a deep and sharp laugh. In her mind she only sees one flag. Her heart stops. It’s impossible. Her breath shakes when it leaves her lips. Not again. Her features close and the twinkle in her eyes disappears. She feels herself dying inside and her old self taking command, dark thoughts running in her mind. 

The laugh stops. Plain silence, except for the flames. That’s it, she’s trapped. Once again. 

When she raises her hand, she sees dark, drying blood on her pale skin. She shakes in fear. She can feel the tears coming back and rolling freely on her cheek. A sob escapes her lips when she sees the other crew members sprawled on the grass like a sudden vision. 

Her blood-stained hands grip her hair, she couldn’t believe it. She falls on her knees and cries, and cries, face red and nails digging in her scalp in distress. She tries to scream once again and fails once more. 

She tries and tries until she wakes up with a jump, screaming and panting, covered in sweat in her bedsheets. The tears refuse to stop coming and she sniffles before standing silently, making sure not to wake Robin up. She should go in the kitchen and make herself a tea, or maybe drink a glass of cold water. Yes, it was a good idea. 

This nightmare felt so intense and real, she was still shaking in fear. She eventually dries her cheeks while opening the kitchen door. What time was it anyway ? It was probably around 6 in the morning since the light of the rising sun started to show itself. Great, fucking great. 

She sighs and prepare hot water for her tea, that she makes almost mechanically. It wasn’t the first time she was making this scary dream, but it was the first time it felt that real to the point that she woke up in tears. She sips on her drink, putting her cold and long fingers around the warm cup and closes her heavy eyelids. 

The door cracks open and she almost drops her cup when she turns around abruptly. It’s only Sanji, cigarette in his mouth, face tired until he sees Nami, red eyes fearful and huge bags under them. He pretends not to notice.

“Oh, I didn’t think you would wake this early, Nami-san, if so I would’ve wake up much earlier to prepare you breakfast.” He says, watching her as her lips stretch in a light, weird smile.

“Don’t worry Sanji-kun, it’s really nice of you. But I’m not that hungry anyway.” She says weakly, smiling before taking a sip from the cup. She turns around, seated on one of the chairs facing the kitchen. 

And so, he hums but one of his eyebrows goes up. 

“ Are you sure you’re not hungry ? You’ve been barely eating for days now..Should I talk to Chopper about it, you kno- ” 

“ No. ” She says, her voice dry, almost angry. She realises it, guilt building up. “ No, thank you, I’m alright. I’m sure it’s about the weather changes. You know, we travel in very unstable temperatures in the New World and maybe the last changes are the causes of my loss of appetite. Anyways, don’t worry, Luffy is about to wake up and you know how he gets when he’s hungry. ” The chuckle at the end is so fake that it even made her cringe but Sanji doesn’t seem to notice her internal fights. 

She hesitates and then comes near him while he starts to make dough. He smiles at her, waiting for her to speak. 

“ Say, Sanji-kun.. ” she starts shyly. 

He hums and looks in her tired, brown eyes. 

“..Could I please borrow one of your cigarettes ?” 

He stops on the spot. 

“ Do you smoke, Nami-san ? ” 

He looks surprised, his voice traducing his disbelief. 

“ Ah, let’s just say it’s occasionally since I’m a teenager but I never smoke in front of you guys. I don’t know why. Oh but don’t worry, I’ll buy you an extra pack on the next island !” she hurries, looking awkward and ashamed of the request. 

“ Ah, I see. Well don’t become an addict like me, Chopper will constantly be on your back ! ” he smiles, “ Also I don’t want this lovely dove to be destroyed by such a bad habit. ” he adds, sweetly as he returns his gaze on his hands covered in flour. 

She laughs, finding confort in the dialogue. He taps the flour off his hands and takes the pack in his jacket. 

“ Here, help yourself, Nami-san. ”

She smiles back at him and takes one, thanking him with her thumbs up while she lights it with the lighter he presents her. She inhales and the smoke comes out of her mouth with a satisfied sigh. Her distant look made Sanji even more worried.

“ Everything alright ? ” 

She snaps out of it and a tired smile grace her lips. 

“ Sure, thanks for asking. And you ? ” 

He doesn’t buy her saying but whatever, she’ll speak her mind if she wants to. 

“ I feel grateful to be finally free from my absolutely disgusting family. ” he says, an amused smile plastered on his face. “ I’m glad you guys are here, but I wish I would’ve talked sooner. It would’ve been easier and quicker. I’m sure happy that in the end it proves that we are here for each other. ” He emphases the end of the sentence, looking directly in her eyes. She looks bewildered, confused. She finally comes to smile. 

“ I guess we are. ” she says, taking another drag from the cigarette. 

“ Do you know Luffy wants to call Law once again ?” 

Her eyes go round and wide open. 

“ What ? What does he want to do ? ” 

“ A party, with lots of food..” he says, continuing his baking. 

They sigh in unison, desperate. 

“ This fucking child. ” she says, inhaling the white smoke. 

“ I know right. ” grumbles Sanji, exchanging an exhausted look with Nami. 

She starts to walk away, cigarette in hand with a pace that was determined and fast. 

“ Where are you going ? ” 

“ If it reassure you I’m not going to kill myself, I’m just going to calculate how much money we’ll have to fucking spend because of our captain’s behaviour and monstrous appetite. Once he’s awake don’t worry if you hear him scream in agony, I’m just killing him. ” she says with a renewed vigour. 

Sanji laughs but he knows deep down that something with Nami is wrong these days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys ! just a chapter to settle what’s really going on with nami. there’s no mention of sex, blood of stuff like that. actually it’s very soft and hope you’ll enjoy :) ( sorry again for the mistakes, I’m tired )

She just needed a distraction. 

The stress and anxiety were coming from all the work she was endorsing. It was surely that. The party Luffy wanted to organise was, therefore, a perfect idea. They had enough alcohol, enough room, enough time, enough food. 

She closes her eyes and enjoy the light breeze on her face, her curls dancing like flames under the sun already high in the sky. She breathes deeply, soothing her disturbed mind. 

She had to let go, just this night. She wanted the nightmares to go away. They’ve been there for too long. Last night was no different. Her shoulders and back were painfully strained, she needed some rest. 

She sighs, stretching. She hears familiar leather boots on the floor. 

“Surprised to see you’re up this soon.” 

She says, smirking at the green haired swordsman. When she receives a grunt in response, she scoffs. 

“Keep your dirty smiles and honey voice for the ero-cook, witch.” He says, looking at her with wary eyes, suspecting some trick to increase his debt. 

The twinkle of amusement in her eyes is now gone. She breathes sharply and focus her eyes on the calm waves. Her eyebrows shot up in annoyance. 

“Always nice to speak with you, Zoro.” 

It’s his turn to scoff. 

“Since when do you care ?” 

She turns around and stays silent, passing by him, completely ignoring his question. 

Zoro’s eyes go round, shocked. Nami was certainly not the type to take offence that easily. He watches her go, her perfume following her form as she goes straight to her room. Annoyed, his hand come behind his head to burry itself in his hair. Shit, the cook will shout about this for sure.   
He grunts and goes in the kitchen, after all, it was soon the time to eat as everybody started to gather in the room. 

He couldn’t stay still when after ten minutes of settling down for lunchtime, Nami still hadn’t show up. He couldn’t get out of his mind the way the chocolate eyes widened and fled to the sea. Zoro couldn’t put his finger on why he was feeling this guilty. 

Sanji is the first to notice the red haired absence. 

“Robin-chan, can you fetch Nami please ? She didn’t come here to tell me she wasn’t hungry.” 

The tall woman nods and stands, eyes lingering on the swordsman. 

Shit, she probably saw us. 

Her blue eyes turned..rather icy. Full of reproaches. He clenches his jaw, very aware of the impact of his actions. When she comes back, Robin wears a sadden expression. 

“She apologises, but she’s not hungry, Sanji-kun.”

Zoro could almost feel the daggers that Robin eyes sent him every second of this lunch. He expires and stands. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, shitty marimo ?” 

He doesn’t answer and leaves, anger boiling in his veins. She can’t possibly make him look like a villain. He won’t accept it. When he knocks on the girls’ room’s door, he waits, hands in front of him. She opens the door and what he sees makes him wish he wasn’t here. Nami was probably sleeping. Her hair were in a messy bun and eyes puffy. Were they red ? He couldn’t see as he notices a flush on her pale face and hides her face. 

“What do you want ?” She says, still hiding her face behind her delicate hand. 

“Are..are you okay ?” He says, clearing his throat. 

“Yes...you didn’t came here just to ask me that, did you ?” Her tone was snappy. She wasn’t in the mood for this type of question. 

“No. Hum, just wanted you to know that I didn’t want you to skip lunchtime when I spoke to you that way, you know, just now.” His eyes were lowered on the floor. He hears a light laugh. 

“Zoro, it’s fine. I was not that offended you know. I wasn’t hungry at all.” She says, allowing her hand to fall at her side. 

Zoro could see the dark circles under her reddened eyes. She seemed very tired. Did she lost weight ? A green eyebrows goes up. 

“I noticed that you don’t eat with us anymore, I’m not stupid. You know if you want to talk, you can always come to me. Even if I’m not the best councillor ever.” He was very serious, frowning when Nami smiled genuinely at his offer. 

“That’s very nice of you, thank you.” Her cheeks are still reddened by the sheets of her bed, it gave to a skin a flushed glow that Zoro found particularly pretty. 

Could she redden like that for me ? 

Zoro would like that. Mentally, he slaps himself. What the fuck was that. 

Now they were standing, facing each other, looking at each other. 

“Do you want me to leave ?” He asks, cheeks burning. 

A devilish grin is now on the woman’s face. 

“Do I make the great Roronoa Zoro blush ?” 

She chuckles and watches his reaction with a curious eye. He hadn’t hear her laugh in what seemed to be years. 

He smiles and again, his eyebrow shots up. 

“Certainly not.” 

She smiles then seems to hesitate a second. Zoro felt like he stopped breathing. She blushes even more, eyes shining and planted in his. Her lips were tight, she wanted to say something and so he waited until she found the right words. 

“I-I have trouble sleeping these days, and maybe a reassuring presence,..like your, would help me..” 

Her red cheeks make him melt but he prefers to put a serious expression as he sees that it was really embarrassing for her. He will tease her later, that’s for sure. 

“Sure.” 

She sighs, slightly smiling, grateful and extremely tired. She lets him enter the room and runs to the bed. Since she was sleeping with Robin, the bed was large and could easily take four people in but Zoro chose to come right beside her. She didn’t complain.

The sheets were soft. And they had the light smell of Nami’s hair. It was smooth and fruity, almost hypnotic but very soothing. He looks into her eyes and she does the same. 

“Thank you.” she whispers, eyes soft and teary. 

When he hears her broken voice and sees the unshed tears in her eyes, Zoro remains frozen at first. 

What is going on ? 

Without hesitation he palms her cheek to dry the first tear that rolls on the tender cheek. He watches as her pink lips quiver and she sniffles. He doesn’t ask her, as she’s clearly not able to answer, and takes her in his arms, settling her head in the crook of his neck where she sobs and cries harder. 

During long minutes he allows his hands to lightly caress her back and hair while whispering some reassuring words. He wanted to kiss those tears away, but each time his heart would betray him and the fear of her reaction took over. She clutches his shirt sometimes, then she allows also her hands to caress and soothe even though she was the one crying. 

She’s now sleeping in his arms, still tangled with him and Zoro finds himself staring at her wet lashes and cheeks. 

Nami was so breathtaking even after crying and sleeping, that it hurts. He smirks and places a gentle kiss on the milky skin of her forehead and she smiles in her sleep. Soon after, he was also sleeping, joining Nami in the arms of Morpheus, conflicted and lost as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Just letting you know that this chapter contains a bit of sexual content but it’s very subtle. Hope you like it, I’ll try to write soon !

As she was sleeping, she felt the warmth of their embrace slip away from her. She groaned and tried to press herself in those strong arms where she felt safe of any danger. Her chocolate eyes shot open and she straightens as quickly as possible, supporting herself with her arms. 

“ What are you doing ? ” she says, her voice low with sleep. 

She could see the green-haired man’s shoulder tense and his grunt was annoyed. 

“ You slept, I slept. I’m not your babysitter, I have better things to do. ” he says dryly, not daring to turn around and look at her. 

“ Wait, Zo..” she says, standing up and almost falling on the ground. 

Without any words he closed the door and let her alone in the dark room. The warmth was all gone and she felt the cold feeling of loneliness creeping up within her until she could no longer restrain her anxiety from coming back. She sat on her bed, eyes still on the wooden door, her lips sealed together, trying to dissipate the lump in her throat. 

Is he upset because of her ? 

When she hears the boisterous laugh of her captain outside, she remembers that they host a party on the ship. She didn’t want to go, she needed to go, to distract herself. But will Zoro talk to her, or just simply pretend that she’s not there ? It would be ridiculous. 

She growls and stands again, 

•

The Straw Hats cheered with the Heart Pirates, holding their pints of beer up in the air, laughter behind their lips. 

Trafalgar Law was watching from afar, observing his « allies » attitude, but couldn’t detect any form of strange or suspicious behaviour. Except that the navigator wasn’t here. 

Strangely, it was annoying him and he grunts when he hears once more the loud voice of the idiotic captain. The sun was barely set and yet, some of his crew members were quite drunk, dancing and crying in the arms of a cyborg, a skeleton and a reindeer ? This crew was unbelievable. 

He sighs, closing his eyes thoughtfully as he leans on the railing. 

“ You should be careful. ” 

His eyes open on the instant, his eyebrow quirked as he recognises the sweet voice. 

“ And why’s that ? ” 

He refused to look at her yet, he didn’t want to be bewitched, not this soon. 

“ You look quite confident risking to fall in the water for someone who ate a devil fruit. ” 

A smirk appears on his face and finally he decides to turn slightly. 

“ Is that how you show your concern for me, Nami-ya ? ” 

She chuckles and sit beside him on the railing, holding a glass of wine in her hand. She replaced a strand of red hair behind her ear and, with only that gesture, she unknowingly forced Law to get lost in her features, bathed in the star and moon light. 

His gaze stays on her lips first, capturing the pink colour and letting his imagination go wild as he imagines taking her lips in many forms..his eyes decided go lower as she was wearing a pretty, black, tight dress which stopped right above her knees. Her curves were hugged and enhanced. It made Law’s mouth water. 

As she seemed to notice the hungry, golden eyes lingering on her, she smiles, blushing and drinks a sip from her glass. 

“ Are you having fun ? ” 

She asks, putting her other hand on the railing so that she looks straight at him. 

“ I guess I do, now that you’re here. ” 

He adds huskily, letting his tongue running on his lips. 

“ I’m very flattered. ” 

She says, a new twinkle lighting her gorgeous eyes. She peels her gaze off him and turns her head to observe her idiot captain dancing with every body, making shitty jokes. She sighs. 

“ Looks like we’re the only one on that ship who still have all their brains. ” 

For fucks sake, even Robin was making faces ! 

He lets out a low laugh, putting his drink higher. 

“ Let’s drink to that. ” 

Another smile stretches their lips 

•

They talked and talked until there were no more alcohol and they laughed and laughed at how they were tipsy. It was as if they knew each other since their birth and they were surprised with how much they have in common. 

The young woman shivers and Law asks if she wants them to come inside. She nods and tells him to follow her as they make their way to the abandoned kitchen. Outside, there were a few survivors, they were barely standing on their feet. 

Once they’re safe in the kitchen, her red lips stretch in a smile and she leans without thinking into Law’s shoulder. He lets her, both sitting on the table, feet resting on the chairs. 

“ ‘Thought you’d held your liquor better than that ! ” 

He says, putting a tattooed hand on the forearm. 

“ Argh! Quit teasing me! I’m only tired! ”  
She fumes, looking at him. 

Their face are a few inches apart, their breathes melting together. Their smiles drop and they look at each other’s lips. 

Then it all happens quickly. 

They kissed with a passion Nami never experienced. She gasped and moaned and she felt her legs being pulled appart and the next second she was almost naked, laying on the table, at the mercy of Trafalgar Law who quickly made her beg and submit. 

It lasted hours ? An eternity ? But it was pure pleasure and Nami was sweating, red and pleased. 

She cried out loudly, when her climax came and she digged her nails in his back, squeezing around him, begging him once more. It was enough for him to come as well, eyes never leaving the flushed face under him as he retires and kiss her neck. 

She smiled into their new kiss and let herself being dressed and drawn to the submarine so that she could get distracted more and more from the sadder reality. 

•

 

Zoro’s drunk eyes fall on two human shapes, he knew who they were, obviously. He felt his heart squeeze when he watched discretely the tattooed hand closing and squeezing on the perfect curves of the redhead. He wasn’t a fool, he saw the sheer expression of content on the redden cheeks, the hairs plastered on the delicate forehead. He felt his heart squeezed once again when he saw Nami laugh and lean into the touch. He felt like an idiot as he imagines that it was him that was holding her and - oh his heart hurts so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW WARNINGS = RAPE, CHILD RAPE, SEX AND ABUSE.
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Feel free to write a comment ! XX

She felt his hands travelling on her body, groping and stroking the burning skin. 

 

She felt his renewed arousal on her thigh and she threw her arms around his neck for support. 

 

She felt his tongue trailing on her neck and his teeth closing on her shoulder. 

 

She felt the hunger, the urge to drop on her knees and make him moan. 

 

With one last kiss, she smirks and goes lower and lower, putting feather light kisses on the naked chest and abdomen, teasing the belly button and the V lines of his muscles. When he growls and takes a handful of her hair, she smiles and puts him in her mouth. She entirely takes him in one go, the girth making her gag a little. She moans, mischievously watching his blushing face. She sets on a rhythm but soon he couldn’t take it anymore and chose his own rhythm, pulling her hair as he pleased and she moans even louder, her own arousal leaking out of her. The moan sent vibration in his manhood and he came in her throat. She swallows him with thirst, laughing eyes locking with shiny ones. 

 

“Well, that was fast.” She says, pouting. 

 

“You’re so good at this.” He replies, out of breath. 

 

“I didn’t do anything.” She scowls playfully as she puts herself on her feet, her knees hurt so much. 

 

“You’ll have plenty of time.” He grabs her and kisses her, eager to meet the soft skin and the warmth of their embrace. She smirks and clashes her tongue with his. 

 

“I bet you like your taste on my tongue.” She pants between two kisses, pressed against his strong body. 

 

“I prefer tasting you.” He takes a grab of one of her buttocks and hums in the next kiss. 

 

She purrs and lets him undress her. She revealed herself under the blue shade of the ocean, tinting the room through the large window of the submarine.

 

As he sits on the couch, he leads her on his lap as if telling her what to do. They share a passionate look as she lowers herself on him and he grabs her right bosom. She mewls and throw her head back, feeling herself getting stretched. A loud, low moan escapes her throat followed by a grunt coming out of Law and she rolls her hips, her mind drifting away. 

 

•

 

_ It was a cold night. She could feel her tears freezing then burning her cheeks once more, they couldn’t stop. Her sobs made her body shake and tremble as she gasps for air but she just can’t. And she tries, she truly tries, using her nails and teeth but the vicious hand around her neck wouldn’t let go. She could barely guess who the man was but he was strong, very strong. His other hand comes to her dress and lifts the skirt. She debated herself, but the lack of oxygen in her system made her movements wobbly, uncertain and clumsy. Her voice couldn’t escape her lips, it was caught in her throat as she tastes her own salty tears.  _

 

_ “How old are you?” He asks, his blond, messy, hair framing his hard features. She knows the voice, it’s one of Arlong human..friends.  _

 

_ She feels her chin quivering and her eyebrows trembling above her eyes full of tears.  _

 

_ “I-I..I-..I’m eight.” She replies, still kicking her legs as the man tries to separate them with his knee.  _

 

_ He seems to be thinking twice before grunting.  _

 

_ “That’ll do..”  _

 

 _As she tries to free herself from his hold, he hits her in the face and she tastes blood in her mouth._ _She knew the tears had stopped, now her eyes were boring in the dark, as if dead_.

 

•

 

She wakes up. 

 

Crying, gasping for air. 

 

She thanks all the gods when Law wakes up too.

 

“Breathe..” He says, “Breathe with me.” 

 

He stroke her tears away with his long fingers, locking his gaze into hers, as if penetrating her soul. 

 

“ _Breathe_ , Nami.” 

 

And she _does_.

 

The last tear rests on her long lashes and she breathes in his scent. 

 

She sees his manly hands approaching her face and she flinches, gets up immediately, the sheets falling down. 

 

“D-d..on’t touch me.” She whispers. 

 

She’s naked and cold and she shivers. She feel the man’s release from last night running down her tender thigh and she feels her tears rolling on her cheeks again. It’s his turn to stand, kicking the sheets away. He comes right in front of her. 

 

“Nami, what’s happening?” 

 

She sniffles and her knees give up under her but his strong embrace pulls her up. Her lips tremble and she just feels so tired, helpless and tired of fighting. She’s all alone in this man’s arms. She thinks about Zoro’s cold attitude but she lets herself being kissed by the dark haired man. 

 

“Just a bad dream.” A pale smile on her lips. 

 

“You had a panic attack. It must’ve been a serious nightmare I take it.” He says, holding her and stroking her hair. 

 

She’s glad he doesn’t ask for more details. She likes the rough tone of his voice in the morning, the way his hair are even wilder than usual. She kisses him softly, enjoying the warmth of his breathe against her chin, the warmth of his being and the warmth of his eyes, enveloping her in a protective bubble. He kisses her back and hands her a handkerchief to wipe his seed away. She smiles and simply does it, touched by the tenderness of his gesture. 

 

Law disappears in a room and comes back with a glass of water and a small medicine that he places in Nami’s mouth. 

 

“Take it.” He says, watching her nakedness from every angle as he turns around her. 

 

“What is it?” She asks, well aware of his growing desire for her. 

 

“Just so we don’t find ourselves with a wailing babe in our arms.” He smirks. 

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh. Yes.  _

 

She smiles, “Hm, I don’t know, maybe having a kid on a pirate ship isn’t a bad idea..”

 

Law knows she’s joking but harden his gaze nonetheless. She smirks and takes the pill, swallowing it with water. 

 

“I need to take a bath, a shower, anything to make me clean.” 

 

He grabs her still naked hips and she feels his hardening member rubbing against her lower back. Trafalgar pushes her hair on one side so that a part of her neck is exposed to him. He caresses the skin and kisses it. 

 

“Let me show you..” He adds, marking her with his lips. 

 

She arches her back and gasps, her own arousal boiling in her belly. Still in their hug, they make their way to the bathroom and enter the shower together and Nami couldn’t decide if she moaned because of the warm water on her cold skin or the nice stretch the length provoked. 

 

•

 

Zoro could see her form, walking peacefully on deck, hips swinging one way to the other in a slow rhythm. He understood quickly what happened last night, the pound in his head refusing to let him sleep. He watches the satisfied smile stretching her lips as she meets Law’s eyes and Zoro just grunts, annoyed. When Nami finally decided to go to her room, he decided to follow her. He wanted to shout at the sight of Law’s fingers lingering on her lower back. He was furious, a tornado in formation. 

 

She opens her room with a smile, letting him inside as she did, not a very long time ago. 

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” She asks, as she sits on her bed, hands on each side of her. 

 

“Yeah.” He answers, leaning on a wall, facing her with his frowning face. 

 

“Well, I listen.” She pushed her hair away only to reveal purple marks on her creamy skin. Zoro’s anger was now full. 

 

“I don’t like your behaviour.” He says and her eyebrows rise as she crosses her arms under her full chest. 

 

“And how do you not like it?” He sees the way her lips had been abused last night and the marks all over her milky body. He was going mad. 

 

“You act like a _whore_.” He says, hurting her willingly as he narrows his eyes. He hears her gasp and sees her eyes filling with tears. 

 

She doesn’t scream, her voice remaining calm and low as a whisper. 

 

“Are you satisfied by how I react to this?” When no answer came, she stands, facing him.“If you think that having sex is a whore like behaviour then yes I am one! You’re not my dad, nor my captain, I do whatever I want. If I want to lay with thousands of men then so be it. You have no right to come around and insult me, Zoro. Do you think I like it, to be treated like this by one of my closest friend?”

 

She sniffles once and hides her face from his emerald eyes.

 

“Of course not Nami, that’s not what I wanted to say...I just-” 

“Yeah lets talk about what do you want when you only served your interest since the beginning!” She adds, returning her eyes to him. 

“I just want to protect you.” He bites back, his voice louder and louder. “And flirting with lots of guys isn’t the best behaviour to prevent yourself from hurt.” His voice is softer. 

“Who did I flirt with except Law?” She asks, her arms hanging on each side of her form. 

“You don’t know..?” He says, approaching slowly. 

“I really don’t see..” She refuses to move, her head looking up as he approches. 

 

Without any warning he takes her in his arms, humming in her hair. “Does that ring a bell?” He smirks as she shivers under him. 

He takes her face and bring his lips upon hers as softly as possible, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. 

He nuzzles his nose with hers so gently that she almost tears up. 

 

“Did he kiss you the way I do?” 

 

He brings his hands around her shoulders and he strokes the marked, sensitive skin. 

 

“What are you doing?” Icy, sharp, the tone was not a gentle one and she frees herself from his arms. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

 

He sees the lack of emotions on her face and steps back as she does the same. He feels his heart being crushed and it’s so real that he could almost hear the crackling sound of it, like shattering glass. 

 

“Get the fuck out.”

“..Nevermind.” He whispers, his jaw clenched as his emotions were spilling out of his heart. “Have fun.” 

 

And he leaves, not once looking back and Nami regrets because he would have seen that she was on the verge of tears. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akane means deep red in Japanese.
> 
> It is a dark chapter, there’s mention of death and mental issues. 
> 
> I also apologise for the length of this chapter. I am truly sorry but I rewritted it like more than ten times because I wasn’t happy with the beginning but whatever hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave comments, it’s always heartwarming. 
> 
> XX

_ "Congratulations, Akane-san. It’s a girl."  _

 

_ She never heard such piercing screams before. It was sharp and desperate, almost begging.  _

 

_ At least, she does have my lungs.  _

 

_ Akane smirked in her exhaustion as a nurse approached with the wailing bundle. Her long hair was clinging on her sweaty skin and she looked ready to collapse, but she smiled anyway, welcoming her daughter to the world. _

 

_ When the nurse put the babe with great delicacy on her chest, she felt the tears blurring her vision and fall on her redden cheeks. Her smile never left her lips.  _

 

_ So, I’m finally meeting you.  _

 

_ The newborn stopped crying once she was occupied to drink the milk out of her. Akane caressed the soft and fragile orange hair.  _

 

_ "Do you have a name in mind?" _

 

_ The doctor asked, smiling tenderly at them.  _

 

_ "No." The tone was harsh but her sparkling eyes never left her child.  _

 

_ The village’s doctor sighs. "You know you’ll have to name her someday," he says, "your husband is not here anymore, you’ll have to make the choice alone and..-"  _

 

_ "Don’t you think I know my husband’s dead?" She snapped, looking at him.  _

 

_ The babe started to whimper but the woman calmed her with a smooth rocking motion.  _

 

_ "I know..grief can be cruel to people but it’s also the best way to heal. Rest and don’t push yourself too much."  _

 

_ On that he left the room, eyes lowered on the floor. Once he had closed the door, she felt a limp in her throat and her eyes watering. She felt guilty for behaving like this toward the man who helped her bring her daughter to life. The doctor of the village was kind and thoughtful, always asking news about the villagers he meets.  _

 

_ But a part of her is so bitter, so angry. She thinks about her husband. The way golden, wavy locks framed his handsome face. She thinks about his broad smile and his warm laugh, the tan of his skin and the twinkle in his beautiful, mesmerising brown eyes. She misses the way he would hug her, kiss her cheeks, forehead and lips before going to bed.  _

 

_ One day, she heard slow but loud knocks on the door of their humble house and she opened it, wondering who it could be. The next second she was thrown out of the way, falling on her swelling belly. She heard a dozen of men grabbing her husband by the arms, leading him outside.  _

 

_ “What do you want?!” He screamed, refusing to move.  _

 

_ One of the man hit him in the face with his gun and dragged him out of the house.  _

 

_ She remembers hearing the loud echo of the bullet piercing his skull, the way he fell on the grass and never rose after. The way the blood travelled on his face and pooled on the ground. The next thing she heard was her own cries until she collapsed by his sides, too exhausted to even move.  _

 

_ Since then, the marines had taken the control of the city, but civilians were still fighting. She could hear the shouts and bullets from her house above her screams when she was in labour. She had to flee for her daughter’s sake. _

 

_ One week later she stood from the bed, feeling her flesh being twisted and pulled at. She knew she shouldn’t stand, labour had been too dangerous and almost killed her but she had to take her daughter and run, she had no choice but to harm herself.  _

 

_ It was midnight, the moon was proud and magnificent in the starry night. She felt her heart beat loudly once she started to run in the mud, holding her daughter close to her. The only thing she had to do was finding the gathered villagers at the center of the village and stay safe with them. So she ran, passing blood stained walls and lifeless, stiff corpses.  _

 

_ She heard the cries of families and the desperate screams of parents, widows, holding their loved ones. No one was safe.  _

 

_ She ran and ran, not caring about anything but her daughter’s soft breathing against her ear. Her long blood red hair was dancing behind her as she ran faster than she ever had. _

 

_ And then she fell on the ground, pain spreading everywhere in her body. She felt the bullet going through her, spreading her flesh and finishing its course on the ground. She heard the cries of her baby, and she held her close, blood pouring out of her. She thought about her husband, his welcoming presence and she teared up, thinking that they will meet again soon. When she turned her head slightly, she saw behind the bushes, a little girl — no more than three — with scratches all over her tan skin and blue hair covered in dirt.  _

 

—

 

Nami stood from her chair and felt herself fall on the floor, her dizziness grabbing her and leading her to a blurry world. Did she just witnessed the death of her parents? Was it Nojiko standing behind these bushes? She felt her heart squeeze and hurt from pain and grief. She wanted to vomit, but her body was sprawled on the floor, her vision getting darker and darker. 

 

— 

 

They heard a loud crash in the girl’s quarters and Robin was the first to get there, knocking gently on the door. 

 

“Nami, are you alright?”

 

No answer. 

 

“Can I come in?” 

 

Still no answer. 

 

She opened the door and immediately stepped beside the unconscious body. 

The next thing she did was screaming for help.

 

“Chopper! Nami’s unconscious!” 

 

But the small doctor wasn’t in sight, playing with Luffy and Usopp behind the garden. Robin gritted her teeth and looked at Sanji on deck, the latter already sprinting to meet the navigator and the archaeologist. 

 

When she sees the figure of the surgeon, she immediately calls him. 

 

“Law, Nami fainted!” 

 

His eyes widened and he walked fast to rejoin them. 

 

“How did this happen?” 

 

Robin stands up from her crouching position. 

 

“I don’t know, I was reading on the deck when it happened. Nobody saw her.” 

 

He examinated her, noticing how ill and tired she looked. Her breathing was shaky and barely here. 

 

“Did she eat recently?” He asked, feeling turmoil rising in his guts. 

 

He pressed his fingers on her forearm in a tight grip, anger flowing in his being. When he heard that she kept refusing to eat for days he got up and started to scream. Like a volcano, he exploded. 

 

“How could you let this happen?! Don’t you know eating is viral for human beings or should I teach you basic science?” He felt the sharp glare of the cook on his neck but he couldn’t care less as he was starring at the red-haired body.

 

He stepped out of the room, breathing loudly. 

 

“Bepo.” 

 

The bear approached quickly, wind brushing his snowy fur. 

 

“Prepare a room for her, I’ll carry her.” 

 

He gently takes her in his arms and turns over to meet the threatening gaze of Sanji. 

 

“Move.” Law commands, setting Nami into his embrace. 

 

“What do you intend to do, creep.” The cook answers, growling. 

 

“It seems you cannot take care of your navigator. Therefore, I’ll take care of her until she can walk and speak, in a good state of mind.” The seriousness in his voice made Sanji’s blood boil. 

 

“Don’t try to put the fault on us. She refused every meal, even the once I put on her desk.” He sighs in despair, cigarette hanging from his lips. 

 

“Then you should’ve known better. There’s a reason behind this behaviour,..” He starts to walk away. “And I intend to discover it.” 

 

A fast head full of black hair landed right beside him. 

 

“Where are you taking my navigator, Traffy?” 

 

The surgeon winced at the surname. 

 

“She collapsed, I’m going to take care of her.” 

 

Almost ignoring the heavy ambiance, Luffy smiles brightly, tapping the other captain’s shoulders. 

 

“What a nice man you are.” 

 

His smile turned into a scowl. 

 

“But if I learn that you did something to her...” 

 

His brown eyes meet golden ones. 

 

“I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” 

 

A silence settles between the two. 

 

“Didn’t you see she was ill?” His voice was dry and firm, hiding a reproach. 

 

Luffy lets out an unamused chuckle.

 

“Nami is...a _stubborn_ woman. She doesn’t open up when she doesn’t feel the need to. Sometimes you just have to give her freedom and give up on some situations that she wants to deal with alone..” His eyes drop to the floor, filled with something resembling pure and innocent sadness. “I recognise that I should’ve come and force her to talk to me..but-” His breathing itches, “she wouldn’t talk to me simply because she doesn’t want to worry us. She thinks she’s a burden.” 

 

He looks at Law abruptly. 

 

“Can you check up on her?” _Mentally as well?_ When no answers came.“ _Please_?” 

 

Law stays stunned by the solemn expression and he nods in acknowledgment. 

 

“Will do.” 

 

He leaves the deck, pressing the cold form against his chest. He could smell the fruity scent coming from her hair, he could see the dark circles, almost similar to his. And he took notes on how pale her complexion was, reflecting the sun as a precious stone. 

 

He needed to save her, for his own heart hurt at the sigh and at the memories of their passionate night. 

 


End file.
